<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle for the Banana by capuberra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186134">Battle for the Banana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra'>capuberra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Humor, Jersey Shore AU, M/M, New Jersey, like complete nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Jersey Shore AU Kageyama trying to win a rasta banana"<br/>Anyone who's ever been to Wildwood, y'all know what's up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battle for the Banana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/singledadkuroo/gifts">singledadkuroo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the best thing I've ever written, thank you Rory for the prompt 🙏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can do this, Tobio. Just focus." Hinata's hands briefly squeezed his shoulders before he backed off, giving the King of the Boardwalk his space.</p><p>Kageyama felt a bead of sweat roll down his back, soaking into his Suns Out Guns Out muscle tank. He adjusted his stance on the uneven wood and stared intently at the basketball hoop in front of him, but no matter how hard he focused <em>it</em> was still taunting him from the corner of his eye.</p><p>The rasta banana.</p><p>That yellow bastard, floating there without a care in the world, tormenting him ceaselessly with those unblinking eyes. Kageyama was determined to defeat it, to claim it, to make it his own. He made a vow that very night that he wouldn't set foot off the boardwalk until he could present Hinata with the elusive, be-dreaded fruit of his dreams.</p><p>Kageyama took a deep breath. He could do this. The current condition of his stomach was perfect, the Mac &amp; Manco's and deep fried potato tornado settling just right. Besides, a basketball was basically just a hard orange volleyball, right?</p><p>His muscles coiled, fingers flexing, and in a smooth release the ball arced into the air, gently hitting the backboard, spinning, teetering on the rim, and—</p><p>"<em>Fuck!</em>"</p><p>Hinata shook his head, eyes closed.</p><p>"Ohhh, better luck next time," the guy working the booth said, not even looking at them, "Step right up folks! Prizes, prizes, prizes! Get a basket, win an exclusive Robin Thicke MAGA t-shirt!"</p><p>"Again!" Kageyama barked, "I will <em>not </em>lose!"</p><p>The guy held out his hand. "Three plays for fifty bajillion dollars."</p><p>Kageyama would not, could not, be bested by the potassium-rich pretender. He threw down his wallet. "Give me the jawn."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>